Remember Me
by stevethewintersolider
Summary: Do NOT read if you haven't watched Children of Time.  "You won't remember me."  Ianto didn't think Jack will remember him. But Jack did. Every single day from the day Ianto died. To the Day Jack dies.  OneShot


Ianto was holding a gun, pointing it at the 456, "If there's a virus there must be an anti Virus. Release it now or I'll blow a hole in that tank and we'll all die together." _Oh Ianto. He was so brave. Even in death._

I ran to join Ianto and held up my own gun, "You've made your point now stop this and we can talk!"

"You are dying even now."

Without any form of communication Ianto and I shot are guns simultaneously, but it didn't do a thing, all it did was squeak high pitched and hit it claws against the glass. "What's that noise?" I asked, "What's it doing?"

I looked at Ianto, he looked weak, suddenly I realized _Ianto's gonna die. _"We've got to get you out of here! I can survive anything but you can't." I grabbed his arms, half to keep him up and half to reassure myself he was there.

"It's too late. I breathed the air." _No, no, no, no! Please God no!_

"There's gotta be something! There's gotta be an antidote."

"You said you would fight." 456 said as if confused.

I turned to look at 456, letting go of Ianto. "Then I take it back alright? I take it all back, but not him!" _Please not him! Anyone but not him!_

Ianto fell to the floor I only just grabbed him in time so he didn't hit his head, "No, no, no, no!" I sat and lay Ianto out on my legs. I held his head in my arm. "Ianto! No..."

"It's all my fault." I admitted to the man I love.

"It's not." Ianto tried to assure me.

"Don't speak. Save your breath." _He needed his breath. He needed clean air._

"I love you." Ianto told me. _I wanted to tell him I loved him too, I've never loved anyone as much as I do him. But that would really be goodbye. It can't be goodbye, not yet?_

"Don't." He closed his eyes and didn't move, "Ianto." I asked softly, _he can't be, no please,_ "Ianto. Ianto stay with me. Ianto stay with me please. Stay with me, stay with me _please_!" I begged him, shaking him slightly, he opened his eyes just a crack.

"Hey." He whispered softly, "It was good yeah?"

"Yeah." _It was very good. The best, time of my life._

"Don't forget me." Ianto pleaded. _How could I forget you?_

"Never could." _I _never_ will._

"Thousand year's time. You won't remember me." Ianto cried. _How can you think that?_

"Yes I will. I promise, I will." He closed his eyes once more and I knew...hiseyes will never open again, "Ianto?" I begged, _please Ianto. I love you. You can't go!_ "Ianto? Don't go. Don't leave me. Please. Please don't..." _Please._

"You will die and tomorrow your people will deliver the children." 456 told me. _I couldn't form words I was so angry and upset I just wanted to scream and shout. Beg for 456 to bring him back._

Instead I just leaned down and softly press my lips to his. Everything went dark.

I woke up later and he was dead. So dead...So I left.

A few billion years later I'm the one dying, the Doctor, the one man who I have seen time and time again throughout my live. But this is the last time I will see him, but not the last time he'll see me.

"You Are Not Alone." I told him, knowing he'll need it in his near future. My past, many years ago, before I knew what Ianto meant to me. Before I knew I was going to die. He told me. He knew I'd need to know one day. Now over 5 billion years have passed and I still remember him. _I've had a million husbands, wives...anything, but Ianto was the _one_, the one I loved more than anything in the entire universe._

I breathed in my last breath and closed my eyes. When I re-opened then I was in a different place. It was dark, pitch black, I stood up and that started, and looked down at my legs, _I have legs! I'm...me again._

"Do you remember me?" I hadn't heard that voice in a _long, long _time. Over 5 billion years. He was right behind me; I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Ianto."

"You remember me?" He sounded truly surprised.

"I've thought about you every day for over 5 billion years. Ianto Jones. I told you that you are _not _a blip in time." I turned around in his arms and lent my forehead against his and then closed the gap, it was most amazing kiss I had ever felt in my 5 billion years. I didn't want to let release him. But we both needed to breathe.

"It's this way." Ianto told me once we stopped for a breather.

"What is?"

"You'll see." Ianto took my hand in his and led me away.


End file.
